Won't You Join Us For Dinner?
by TheYoshiGurl
Summary: Swan Queen. While shopping for ingredients to make Henry tacos for dinner, Emma runs into Regina. Feeling guilty for spending so much time with Henry, Emma invites the Mayor over for dinner too. What has she gotten herself into? (Possible two-shot)


**Title:** Won't You Join Us For Dinner?

**Author:** TheYoshiGurl | LittleMissBacon

**Rating:** K (for now hehehe)

**Summary:** Swan Queen. While shopping for ingredients to make Henry tacos for dinner, Emma runs into Regina. Feeling guilty for spending so much time with Henry, Emma invites the Mayor over for dinner too. What has she gotten herself into?

**Author's Notes:** Hi, this would be my first OUAT and SQ Fanfic ever. This is kinda set after the curse but it's also kinda AU. I don't even know what to call this limbo between the two. Anyway, continue reading and I hope you enjoy. This is probably a one-shot, but if you guys want another chapter, maybe with some fun sexy times, I could arrange something ;)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own OUAT and SQ and blah blah blah. If I did, everyone here wouldn't have to fill the void in their fangirl heart with all of these fanfics.

**SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

"Alright. I need cheese, mince, salsa, taco shells, strawberries and milk." Emma Swan murmured to herself as she slid the shopping list into her jacket pocket.

She had promised Henry tacos for dinner days ago but because of work she just hadn't had the time. However, today she was determined to make them for him no matter what came up. Stepping into the grocery store, Emma grabbed a basket and headed to the fruit section to pick up strawberries for Mary-Margaret. When she reached the strawberries she went through the steps Mary-Margaret had taught her to choose the best punnet. As she reached to inspect a third punnet her hand came into contact with another. Looking up she found herself face to face with none other than the Mayor of Storybrooke, Regina Mills.

"Miss Swan, fancy seeing you here." Regina purred, giving Emma her trademark self-assured smile.

"Um yeah, fancy. I'm just getting some things for dinner. Henry's been asking for tacos." Emma said, awkwardly half-smiling as she straightened up.

"Ah yes, a mother's work is never done." Regina's tone had taken on a sharp edge as she gave Emma a humourless smile.

Emma tried to ignore the comment but, with Regina still staring at her, she began to feel awkward.

"You know, Henry misses you," Emma blurted out, a victim to Regina's gaze. However, she was rewarded with a slight change in Regina's expression and relaxed a little. "If you're not busy, why don't you join us for dinner? I'm sure Henry would appreciate it."

Emma couldn't tell what Regina was thinking because she kept her face as blank as always. Finally she blinked and crossed her arms in front of her.

"We shall see." Regina said before grabbing a punnet of strawberries and stalking off.

"Dinner's at seven!" Emma called after her, feeling foolish for inviting her and for thinking that she would actually consider coming.

Feeling self-conscious Emma picked out some strawberries and went to continue her shopping.

**SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

"You're back!" Henry called as Emma entered the loft, before spying the shopping bags. "Whatcha got there?"

"Hey kid," Emma said, giving Henry a conspiratory smile. "David and Mary-Margaret are out tonight so I thought we could make some tacos."

"Tacos? Really?" Henry sounded so happy over something so small that it sent a small pang of guilt shooting through Emma.

"I'm sorry we didn't do this earlier kiddo, so to make it up to you we're making extra tacos!" Emma beamed as she unpacked the ingredients on to the kitchen counter.

Henry couldn't believe it. He was finally going to get his bonding taco night with his birth mother. He rushed over to Emma and wrapped her up in the biggest hug he could muster. Caught off guard, it took a while before Emma stroked the brown hair leaning against her abdomen. She missed out on so much of this kid's life, but she knew that if she kept him, he wouldn't be in such a comfortable life like Regina had provided for him over the years.

"So, are we gonna make these tacos or what?" Henry asked as he pulled away from Emma to lean against the counter.

"Of course kiddo! First we'll heat up these taco shells and then get started on the meat." Emma explained as she moved to grab a baking tray from one of the cupboards, turning the oven on while she was at it.

Henry nodded as he stood off to the side so that Emma could get them started. The blonde lined the tray with foil and baking paper and placed the shells on the tray. She went about preparing the meat in a hot pan while the shells started cooking.

"I'll handle the pot and stirring while you hand me the different ingredients," Emma smiled over to Henry. "Pass me the salsa would you?"

"Sure!" Henry was all too eager to participate, grabbing the salsa from the grocery bag and adding it to the meat.

Henry helped Emma add in the stock and the water to the mix while the blonde went to retrieve the shells from the oven. And since it was slightly safer, Emma allowed Henry to stir while the meat simmered. They caught up with each other about the previous week they'd been apart which included Henry's less than exciting days at school and his book of fairytales.

"It smells amazing!" Henry exclaimed as he greedily hovered over the simmering meat to enjoy the lovely Mexican aroma.

"It sure does kiddo. We make a great team!" Emma laughed as she gently moved Henry back so he didn't burn himself on the pan.

While the two waited for the meat to cook fully, a couple of knocks were heard, followed by the doorknob twisting.

"Knock, knock. I hope I'm not too early." A familiar voice softly called out as the Mayor's head popped around the side of the door.

"Mom?!" Henry cried, obviously surprised, but not unhappy, by his mother's presence. "What are you doing here?" He pulled his adoptive mother into a quick hug.

"Regina! I have to say, I didn't think you'd show up." Emma smiled warmly at Regina.

"My son wanted me to see me. Of course I'd come." Regina replied, giving Emma an insincere smile.

Emma knew the only reason Regina would come would be to see Henry but she couldn't help but feel slightly hurt by her statement. Emma suddenly realised with shock that she had been more hurt over the fact that Regina wasn't coming because _she _had ask her, rather than the fact that she still insisted that Henry was her son.

"Your meat's burning, dear." Regina said with a small helpful smile.

It took a moment for Emma to be pulled out of her Regina induced trance before she made any sort of move to save the burning meat. With a small gasp, Emma rushed over to the pan of meat and tuned the heat off, only just saving the meat from turning into black sludge.

"Thanks," Emma sighed as she started shovelling the cooked meat into a bowl and setting it on the table. "Why don't you two have a seat while I just finish up the rest of dinner?"

Henry nodded and took Regina by the hand to sit her down in the seat across from him. Emma went about chopping up some fresh tomatoes, lettuce and cucumber and plated the vegetables. With clean plates and the vegetables, Emma walked over to the table and put the plates down, setting the empty ones in front of Henry, Regina and herself.

"This looks rather lovely, actually." Regina said, yet the statement seemed to lack the usual sarcasm or cynicism.

"Thanks! Emma let me help her with some of the cooking," Henry said excitedly, nearly jumping up and down on his seat. "But don't worry; she made sure I was extra careful with the hot pan."

"I'm glad to hear that Miss Swan. I won't be held responsible for anything bad that happens to you if anything were to happen to Henry." Regina smirked playfully.

_Regina punishing me? Why does that sound so enticing?_ Emma was shocked by her sudden, inappropriate thoughts and quickly shook them away. A light pink had started to stain her cheeks, but she simply waved it off as a result of the still warm room. The two Mills didn't seem to notice and Emma's cheeks returned to their normal colour.

"I . . . Uh, right. Well, please, dig in. And don't be shy, there is a lot here." Emma stammered before clearing her throat and rushing out the last of her sentence.

Henry was the first to pile his plate up with taco shells and meat. Both Regina and, surprisingly, Emma reached for the vegetables to add to his plate. For the second time that day, their hands came into contact. Emma's eyes darted up to Regina's and found them staring intently at her.

"I suppose we both had the same idea." Regina smiled as she nudged Emma's paralysed hand out of the way to place the vegetables to Henry's plate.

Emma had to remember to breathe. Since when did Regina have this effect on her? Well, Emma soon found that she didn't care. If she could keep making the brunette smile like that, then she'd do whatever it took. _What the hell?_

"Uh, yeah. Despite what you may think, I do actually feed him properly . . . Most of the time . . ." Emma replied as she grabbed a few of her own vegetables along with a large helping of meat.

"She's right, mom. Although she does give me a chocolate bar like every day." Henry blurted out accidentally then shovelled food into his mouth to shut himself up.

"Is that so?" Regina asked with a brow raised. "Well, I guess I'll have to up my game if I'm to contend with you, Miss Swan." She continued as she delicately broke off a piece of a taco shell and scooping up a bit of meat, wrapping her lips around the fingers that held the food.

Emma sat there, staring, with her mouth gaping open. Had the Mayor always looked so erotic when eating? She saw the lips curl up into a smirk and the Sheriff promptly closed her mouth, averting her gaze from the tantalising brunette. She started on her own food, trying her best to get through dinner, preferably without Regina making her looking like a blushing fool.

**SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

After everyone had eaten all they could of the tacos, Emma shooed Henry off to do his homework while she started clearing away the leftovers and the dishes. Not quite knowing what to do, Regina went about helping Emma clear away the table.

"No, no Regina. Please, let me do this. If you want you can go sit on the couch and watch something or help Henry with his homework." Emma smiled over to Regina, taking the empty plates out of her hands.

"It's quite alright, Miss Swan. I feel as though I should be helping clean up since you made such a delicious dinner." Regina countered as she took back the empty plates and pushing past Emma to the sink. "It's the least I can do."

Emma stood there, amazed by how stubborn the Mayor was even when she was the guest. It made her appreciate how kind Regina could really be. Emma found herself smiling down as she collected the leftover taco shells, meat and vegetables. She really liked this Regina; the laid back, relaxed Regina. She could get used to her. Emma wrapped the leftovers in cling wrap and stored them in the fridge. The blonde looked over at the brunette and saw that she had rinsed the dishes and packed them into the dishwasher.

"Thank you, Regina. I appreciate the help." Emma approached the Mayor who had finished drying her hands.

Regina turned around, not expecting the blonde to be so close to her. Emma smiled sheepishly as she looked down at the ground. Regina couldn't help but smile back at how bashful the Saviour was being.

"Not at all, my dear. I enjoyed dinner. I was expecting the meat to be oily and burnt; the taco shells to be stale; and for there not to be any form of healthy food at all," Regina truthfully confessed. "But, I found the food to be bearable." Regina added to tick the Sheriff off with a smirk.

"Hey! I know I may come off as a little bachelorette-esque, with no proper food to eat, or having the unhealthiest foods ever," Emma started and was quickly interrupted by Regina.

"A little?" The brunette asked with an eyebrow raised in a teasing way.

"Oh, shut up!" Emma lightly shoved Regina's shoulder. "This may come as a surprise to you but I actually know how to cook and take care of myself, despite popular belief!"

Regina feigned shock, covering her hand over her heart with a gasp. "Is this the same Emma Swan that was dragged to Storybrooke and attempted to make my life a living hell?" She asked suspiciously, using the same hand that had previously been on her chest to pretend to inspect Emma's face.

Emma's eyes fluttered closed at the feel of Regina's delicate fingers on her skin. Her heart was beating so hard that she swore that Regina would be able to hear it. Regina felt the sudden seriousness of their close proximity but had no intention of moving away. She left her hand on Emma's cheek, almost caressing it.

"Yeah, I'm still the same Emma Swan . . ." The blonde whispered, as if to not break the gentle tension between the two. She couldn't help but lean into the touch, opening her eyes.

Regina found herself switching her intense gaze from Emma's eyes, to her lips and back. It was like the two women were in a world of their own. This peaceful moment had definitely started a shift in their relationship. The blonde leaned in closer to Regina, and the brunette found herself meeting Emma halfway. Their lips were a hair's width apart, their breaths intermingling with each other, when Henry's rather loud voice broke the tension and ripped the two women apart.

"Mooom!" Henry called out from upstairs. "Can you help me with my homework?"

Emma and Regina jumped apart, looking equally flustered with red staining their cheeks. Emma shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. Regina straightened her button down shirt out before heading upstairs to assist Henry with his work.

"Shit!" Emma muttered to herself when Regina was out of earshot. What was she thinking?! She was about to _kiss_ Regina! The Mayor of Storybrooke who wanted to run her out of town multiple times, by any means necessary!

Emma rubbed her hands over her face in an attempt to remove the colour from her cheeks and calm herself. _When Regina comes back down, it's going to be really awkward_, Emma thought as she paced the small kitchen.

**SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

It had been about 20 minutes by the time Regina was done helping Henry with his homework and the two Mills descended the stairs. They found Emma lounging on the sofa, flicking through different TV channels.

"I don't know how you're going to know what's on each channel if you pass them so quickly." Regina quipped as she stood behind the sofa.

Emma nearly jumped out of her skin; she hadn't heard them come back downstairs. She took a deep breath in to calm herself before getting up off the couch.

"I was just bored. I didn't really feel like watching TV in the first place." Emma sighed as she turned the TV off.

She faced the two people she cared most about. _I care that much about Regina? Figures. Falling hard for the most unreachable person,_ Emma thought as she internally kicked herself.

"Hey Emma, got any dessert? I think I deserve some after all the homework I did." Henry beamed as he looked over to his birth mother.

"Uh . . . I didn't think of dessert. Sorry Kiddo." Emma said apologetically.

"Oh, that reminds me." Regina remembered the box she had in the bag she had brought in, taking it out and placing it on the table. "I had some strawberries lying around so I decided to bake a pie."

_Strawberries?_ The mention of strawberries made Emma remember their encounter at the store. Inspecting the pie closer, Emma picked up a scent other than strawberries.

"With apples?" She asked aloud.

"Well of course," Regina said with a condescending smile. "I use them in all my baking. Why? Is there a problem?"

"No, none at all. I'd love to try some of your delicious looking pie." Emma chose to ignore the snide remark and focus on the dessert. She wanted to continue where the two left off before Henry interrupted them, but Emma thought that would never happen, ever again.

"Mom's pies are the best!" Henry chimed in as Regina grabbed a knife from the kitchen to serve up the pie.

Emma went to retrieve more plates and placed them on the table next to the pie. Regina cut three slices of pie and plated them. The three sat back down at the table and enjoyed the homemade pie. At least 3 slices later, Emma called it quits.

"I would definitely eat the rest if there was enough room in my stomach. I think I ate way too much today . . ." Emma groaned as she rubbed her belly.

Henry laughed and Regina simply smirked. Regina stood up, her empty plate in hand, as she collected the other two to take to the kitchen.

"Well, I'm glad that you enjoyed my pie, Miss Swan. Not that I'd expect any other reaction from all of my hard work." Regina replied as she left the plates in the sink to clean up later and walked back over to the table, settling herself right next to Emma.

Emma's body went rigid with Regina in close range again. Henry took notice and, like his adoptive mother had done before, raised an eyebrow questioningly. Regina, who had been trying to restrain herself from laughing, was fully aware of the effect she had on the blonde and was intent on using it to torture her. But what the blonde didn't know was that she was having an effect on Regina too. A domestic Emma was too much for Regina and if she was going to be honest, she wanted Henry out of the vicinity before anything happened between the two. Emma nervously looked around for the clock.

"Oh god. It's that late already? It's nearly 10 o'clock buddy. You should have been asleep half an hour ago." Emma shot out of her seat and attempted to usher an apprehensive Henry out of the room and into his.

"Emma! I'm not even tired!" Henry protested as he was practically shoved up the stairs to his room.

"That's what they all say kiddo," The blonde replied as she stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at Henry's retreating form. "Maybe if you hurry and get ready for bed, I'll let your mom tuck you in."

Regina was shocked to say the least at Emma's suggestion that she tuck Henry in instead of the blonde. She felt something warm take over her body and she couldn't help but let a small smile creep on to her face. The brunette resisted the urge to gently place her hand on Emma's shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"Really?" Both Henry and Regina asked at the same time.

"Uh, yeah. I'm not that horrible," Emma stated as she looked up at Henry before turning back to address Regina and smiled. "Maybe we can both do it." _Like a family_, Emma thought with a bigger smile.

"That . . . Would be wonderful. Henry, please hurry up and get ready for bed." Regina stepped closer to the Sherriff and did what she had told herself not to do just minutes before. She placed her hand on Emma's shoulder and leaned her head closer to the blonde's.

Emma stood stock still and looked at the floor. After getting over her paralysed state, she reached her own hand up to cover Regina's. Emma tilted her head towards the brunette's and found herself touching heads. Henry looked down at both his mums with a bright smile.

"Okay." He replied as he rushed off to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

**SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

The two women stood there, hands entwined on Emma's shoulder and heads resting against each other for what seemed like hours. It was nice just holding each other like that, Emma mused as she squeezed Regina's hand. The blonde was the first to move, turning to face her companion. Neither had expected the closeness of the other. Like before dessert, the two were gazing at each other. A strange, almost magnetic force seemed to be drawing the two closer so that their lips were, again, a hair's width apart. Without Henry to disrupt them so far, Emma closed the tiny gap and gently pressed her lips against Regina's. The blonde's hand left Regina's on her shoulder as it travelled up her arm to rest against her cheek. As the Sherriff's free arm wrapped around the brunette's waist, they met for their first kiss. The kiss itself was chaste and hesitant but full of affection and admiration. Both women could feel the spark produced by the kiss and smiled as their eyes fluttered close. Regina's hands found purchase around Emma's neck and slowly drew away from the blonde.

The brunette parted her lips to speak, but Emma grasped the back of Regina's head and silenced her before she could get a word out by drawing her in for another more confident kiss. The Sherriff playfully nipped at Regina's bottom lip before boldly running her tongue over to sooth the slight sting. The Mayor couldn't help but let out a tiny whimper of pleasure from that. Finally, Emma pulled back with a mega-watt smile and a sparkle in her eyes. Regina continued to stare at Emma's pink lips before shifting her gaze to the blonde's bright green eyes.

"That was . . . Just – Wow!" Emma sighed contentedly as she ghosted her fingers delicately over the brunette's soft face.

Regina lifted her own hand up to join Emma's like she'd done to her while sending Henry off to prepare for bed. Their hands trailed down Regina's face, down her neck, and came to rest over her chest. The Mayor was sure that Emma could feel her heart thumping hard and fast.

"I concur, Miss Swan. And I don't think it'd be too . . . troublesome to request for another, do you?" Regina replied with a question, raising a perfect eyebrow.

But before Emma could agree, Henry's impeccable timing once again interrupted their intimate moment.

"You like each other?!" Henry exclaimed; whether it was a tone of shock, horror or joy, the two women couldn't tell.

"Uh . . . Y-Yeah, I guess, Kiddo." Emma stated sheepishly as she reluctantly pulled her gaze from Regina to their son.

"That isn't a problem, is it Henry?" His adoptive mother asked, almost worried that he wouldn't approve.

Henry was silent for a moment, standing at the top of the stairs. He nearly scared both mothers by rushing down the stairs determined and enveloping them in a tight hug, muttering, "Of course not! If it keeps you two from fighting, and getting me time with both of you, what's to complain about?"

The Mayor and Sherriff both sighed in relief as they settled into the embrace. Regina was the first to move, leading the trio up the stairs and into the bedroom. When Henry was tucked in and kissed goodnight, he stopped both from leaving.

"Can I get a bed time story?" He asked sleepily, snuggling into his pillow and comforter.

Emma and Regina shared smiles and settled down on either side of their son. "Sure, what'd you like to hear?" Emma asked, stroking his hair gently.

"Anything . . ." Henry yawned.

"Alright, well, Once Upon A Time . . ." Emma trailed off into a story, but 2 minutes in Henry was fast asleep.

Both women continued to sit on the bed, gazing lovingly at Henry then at each other. Regina placed a hand on Emma's chin and drew her over Henry's sleeping form into a goodnight kiss of her own. She stood up and headed for the door when Emma grabbed her by the wrist to stop her. Slowly turning around, their eyes locked on to each other in the dimly lit room.

"Wait, Regina . . . C-Could you maybe – Uh, I don't know –", Emma rambled quietly before giving up and taking a deep breath. She continued in a hushed voice, "Could you stay a little longer?"

Regina considered her answer for a moment, looking at the blonde's intense and hopeful stare. "I'd like that." She smiled as Emma sighed with relief.

Emma lead Regina silently from Henry's room to her's, purely for convenience's sake as it was closer than going down stairs. Emma walked into the dimly lit room and sat down on her bed, Regina next to her on her right. The two weren't sure what to do next so Emma resorted to fidgeting with her hands and looking anywhere but at the stunning brunette.

"Erm, can I take you up on that offer, fr-from a while back, before we put H-Henry to sleep?" Emma stammered and shrugged as a hot blush crept up her neck and stained her cheeks.

She wasn't sure why she was so nervous. Maybe it was because the brunette, who she'd been harbouring feelings for since they first met, was now reciprocating her feelings. This whole evening was so surreal and she'd be devastated she woke up and it was all just a dream. Regina seemed to sense her distress and scooted closer to Emma. She faced the blonde and leaned over, resting her right hand on the bed on the other side of Emma. Regina practically leaned her body on Emma's rigid form before stealing a kiss. Both women gave each other a small smile when Regina pulled back slightly, her lips ghosting over Emma's.

"I'm sure we can arrange something." Regina grinned before leaning back in to capture Emma's pink lips.

The Mayor used her free hand to push the Sherriff on to her back, her head hitting the pillows. Emma looked up from beneath the brunette. She watched as Regina slowly crawled her way up Emma's body, straddling her, to rest on her hips. The two women moved slowly, tentatively, as if to not break the intimate atmosphere they had created. Regina's hands flanked Emma's head on the pillows, effectively trapping her with no escape. She looked down into the blonde's eyes and suddenly the seriousness of the moment finally caught up to her. She bit her lip and her brows knitted together, experiencing an internal conflict as to what she should do. She knew that she developed a small crush on the mostly infuriating Sherriff, but she didn't think it had manifested into something deeper. Much like Regina had done, Emma noticed an array of emotions playing across her face before settling on distress.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Emma whispered as she leaned up and opted to kiss up Regina's elegant neck.

Regina smiled and held the back of Emma's head, lightly pulling her back. Regina directed the blonde into a heated kiss. Distracting Emma with the kiss, she started slowly rocking and grinding her hips against the ones underneath her. Emma gasped into the kiss and the brunette took the chance to snake her tongue into her mouth. Tongues danced to a slow rhythm, matching the movement of their hips. Regina moved her hands to cup both Emma's cheeks while Emma's relocated to Regina's waist. When air became a necessity, the two reluctantly broke apart, gasping for breath. The rocking of hips slowed down to a halt and the brunette laid the full length of her body against the Sherriff's, her head resting on the chest beneath her.

"I was just wondering how on Earth I'd denied myself this for so long." Regina whispered as she dragged her fingertips down Emma's cheeks and met at the blonde's lips.

"I guess that means we'll have to make up for lost time, huh?" Emma grinned as one hand stroked Regina's back and the other buried itself in locks of brown.

"That sounds nice," Regina was content to just lie in Emma's arms for now. "Maybe you should invite me over for tacos more often." Regina chuckled.

Emma laughed quietly at that, her chest rising and falling fast with Regina's head following it. She pulled Regina up for one last kiss before settling her on her side and snuggling up to the brunette. The two lay side by side, brown eyes looking into green. Emma's eyes fluttered closed, as did Regina's, and the two started to drift off into content slumber.

But before she could succumb to sleep, Emma muttered, "Yeah that does sound nice."

**SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

_**TBC**_

**Review, please?**


End file.
